Drabbles ArgentinaxChile
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Serie de drabbles de humor y basicamente fluff.
1. Tomarse de la mano

-¿Te puedo dar la mano?- Pregunto el rubio mientras caminaba con su novio por la calle, acompañándolo a andá saber qué lugar para andá saber qué cosa.

-¿Qué?- El ojimiel pestañeó sorprendido. La voz del argentino lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que si te puedo dar la mano.

-No seai fleto, ya sabi la respuesta.

-¿Si?

-No.- Negó con la cabeza para reafirmar su negación.

-Pero…

Martín se quedo callado y después de dos cuadras rozo su mano con la del otro y se hizo el boludo, fingiendo estar prestándole atención a un cartel llamativamente pedorro. Manuel lo miro y luego lo ignoro.

Una vez por cuadra, la acción se iba repitiendo y cada vez que el chileno iba a quejarse, Martín miraba para otro lado o le comentaba una pelotudez.

Cuando Manuel se distrajo mirando una vidriera, el argentino le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con un apretón cálido.

El menor lo observo a punto de reprocharle pero decidió que no era tan malo. Después de todo, la gente que caminaba en la calle tenía sus propios problemas como para andar fijándose en lo que ellos hacían.

Además, la sonrisa que Martín llevo en el rostro por todo el camino valió la pena.


	2. Besos

El colectivo estaba casi vacío.  
Dos amigas cuchicheaban mirando una revista de chimentos. Tres personas alejadas las unas a las otras dormían. Uno andaba en su mundo, escuchando música y mirando por la ventana con aire ausente, pensando en andá saber qué. A Martín le interesaba tanto como le podía interesar estudiar las reglas del fútbol o las ecuaciones de factoreo con polinomios.  
Sentado atrás de todo, en lo único que quería pensar era en como disimular las ganas que tenía de comerle la boca al chileno. Porque éste lo miraba provocativo. Casi literalmente, Manuel se lo estaba comiendo a él con los ojos. El argentino lo tenía en cuenta por su mirada, esa forma especial en que lo veía cuando se vestía para su clase de tango.  
Reprimió una sonrisa. Chileno pelotudo, pajero de mierda...  
Se saco el sombrero, poniéndolo delante de sus cabezas mientras le besaba la comisura de los labios. Manuel pegó un respingo, sorprendido. Por reflejo, se alejo pero Martín lo agarro de la remera firmemente. Porque no podía esperar a que llegaran hasta su casa para poder besarlo, no.  
-¿Vos viste a alguien viéndonos?- Preguntó en un murmullo, todavía detrás del sombrero.  
El chileno no respondió, relajándose con nerviosismo.  
El rubio sonrió ampliamente y lo volvió a besar. Una y otra vez, besos cortos y apasionados. A veces, cuando se alejaba entre beso y beso, un hilo de saliva seguía uniendo los labios finos y rojos de Manuel con los labios suaves y carnosos de Martín.  
-Mmph- Manuel se separó empujándolo a distancia cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aire, sin espacio, sin poder pensante.  
El argentino miró a la calle y volviendo a poner el sombrero entre los pasajeros y ellos, lo besó por última vez, lento y profundo, pero corto. Se puso de pie, agarrándose del coso ese que sirve para agarrarse y no caerse, cuyo nombre Martín nunca tuvo interés en saber. Ni lo tenía ahora.  
Lo único que le importaba desde que lo conoció, era el chileno.  
-Dale que bajamos- Le dijo de lo más normal y cuando Manuel se paró (todavía un poco aturdido), Martín se inclino en su oído para susurrarle:- Tomalo como adelanto de lo que te va a pasar cuando lleguemos a casa.


	3. Cita

-Yo… te juro que no sé por qué… oh, mierda… por qué acepté salir contigo- Dice entrecortadamente, con la vista perdida en el frente.

Las piernas le temblaban y sabía que Martín lo sabía. Y saber que el otro sabía, le daba rabia.

-Jodeme que no es la cita más original que tuviste y vas a tener en tu puta vida…- El argentino hablaba alto y con voz divertida.

-¿Sabi que es la peor cita que tuve? Osea, como que…

Se vio interrumpido cuando sintió unas manos en la espalda, empujándolo hacia una muerte segura. Un grito atronador salió de la garganta de Manuel y lo último que logro ver fue la expresión de malicia en el rostro del argentino.

¿Quién lo mando a tener una cita con Martín? ¿Quién fue el idiota que le dijo que sería una buena idea hacer bungee jumping?

El chileno sintió como si volara de alguna forma horrible. La adrenalina le recorría por las venas desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie. Gritó, pero esta vez fue por puro placer de hacerlo, liberando todo eso que sentía inexplicable. Sus dedos rozaron el agua y pudo ver como la fuerza de la soga elástica lo devolvía para arriba. Pudo ver borrosamente al argentino haciendo lo mismo. Manuel sonrió para sí, con la cabeza dándole vueltas como su cuerpo revoleado contra la fuerza de gravedad.

Luego se encargaría de retar a Martín... después de volverse a tirar, claro.


	4. Caricias

Hoy había sido un día muy productivo… Manuel había aprendido una cosa muy importante: Estudiar boca abajo no era una buena idea.

Martín comenzó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente. Palpaba buscando su columna y recorría de arriba abajo su espalda, causándole escalofríos que no deberían sentirse tan relajantes como se sentían.

-Martín, estoy intentando estudiar, weón- Se quejó porque si, por el simple hecho casi irracional de darle pelea.

-Mmm…- Fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Al argentino le gustaba tocarlo. Dibujar círculos y dibujos abstractos en su espalda que solo se verían con imaginación. Le gustaba la forma en la que el cuerpo del menor se contraía y se relajaba, alternando según donde tocaba la mano del rubio. Y por supuesto, este sabía dónde estaban sus puntos sensibles, esos que le hacían aflojar cada musculo agarrotado, distendiendo sus miembros estresados.

Las caricias de Martín eran suaves, casi un roce, casi cosquillas. El chileno sintió como el cansancio lo abrumaba de repente, inundándolo mientras subconscientemente pensaba cosas como que le gustaría mandar a la mierda toda su tarea o como la somnolencia lo abrazaba en un dulce y cálido sueño.


	5. Compras

Ir de compras con el argentino podía llegar a ser la cosa más tediosa del mundo. Hace casi dos horas que daban vueltas por el centro comercial y recién ahora, con su mejor cara de "me quiero suicidar", entraron a la ultima tienda por el día de hoy.  
Esta era la parte que secretamente le gustaba al chileno.  
-Me faltan… ¡Jeans!- Exclamo Martín con una sonrisa, le gustaba ir de compras siempre y cuando lo que comprara fuera pura y exclusivamente para él.  
-Dale po que me aburro…  
-Che, te embolas rapidísimo. Compro un pantalón y nos vamos, te lo prometo- Le sonrió pero Manuel no le devolvió ni un gesto.  
El rubio agarro varios posibles pantalones y se metió por un buen rato en el probador.  
-¿Este? Este me gusta…- Dijo saliendo de atrás de la cortina roja.  
-¿Alguien te dijo que parecei una mina?  
-Callate.  
-Ese no me gusta.- Lo miro especulando.  
-Pero…  
-No me gusta- Afirmo mientras el otro se volvía a meter en el cambiador.  
-¿Y este?- Apareció después de un rato con otro jean parecido.  
-Tampoco.  
Estuvieron alrededor de un cuarto de hora antes de que Manuel diera alguna expresión de posible aprobación.  
-Mmm…  
-¿SI O NO? Yo ya me re pudrí, chabón, decidite.  
-¿Por qué tengo que decidir yo si es para ti?- Pregunto más para sí mismo pero aun así agrego:- No importa. Date vuelta, así como las modelos…  
Martín lo fulmino con la mirada pero obedeció.  
-Este, me gusta este.  
-¿Por? No tiene nada de especial, me gustaba el primero- Se quejo mirándose en el espejo del probador.  
-Porque si.  
Y a pesar de que Martín estuvo protestando y comparando todos los pantalones, compro ese.  
Porque le gustaba a Manuel y eso era suficiente.  
-Igual no entendiendo porque te gusta este… se parece al tercero y vos dijiste que ese no te gustaba…  
-Basta, Martín. Me gustó ese y punto.  
-Pero, ¿Por qu...? AH, creo que entendí.  
-¿Qué entendiste, weon?  
-De todos los pantalones que me probé, es el que me hace el culo más lindo…  
El argentino recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza pero ningún argumento en contra.


	6. La foto

Manuel tenía las mejillas calientes de un color rosado fuerte. Miró fijamente al lente de la cámara y arrugó la nariz, tal como Martín le había dicho.

-Dale, Manu, ponele más onda.

-¡Hago lo que puedo! Esto es muy difícil -gruñó.

-Manu, quiero aprobar, daleee~

Martín suspiró y observó a través de la cámara al chileno, quien tenía adorables orejas de tigre. Maquillado como tal, con la nariz negra y colores brillantes y naranjas, el rubio esperaba sacar la foto perfecta que le diera la nota suficiente para recibir su tan esperado título de fotografía.

-No puedo weón, no puedo. Todo es molesto –dijo bastante fastidiado.

-Bueno, andá, si querés lávate la cara, yo me arreglo...

El castaño dudó, ya que Martín había bajado la vista con clara frustración. No obstante, hace una hora que lo intentaban y Manuel estaba realmente harto de todo. No era una persona fotogénica.

-Bueno che, no importa, ya se me va a ocurrir algo –forzó una sonrisa tonta que el chileno atigrado no se tragó.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Como... esto –el rubio se dio vuelta a improvisar, buscando algún objeto para mostrarle y zafar. Encontró una frutera.

-¿Esto qué?

-El Señor Ananá –puso dos uvas como ojos, maniobrando para que se quedaran en su lugar. Las hojas que la fruta tenía naturalmente servían de peluquín. Se dio vuelta, sosteniendo una banana como boca.

-¡!

-Soy top model professsional, mijo bonito, sssoy sssuper sssexy... –dijo Martín con voz aguda y terriblemente bizarra.

Manuel se echó a reír inevitablemente, tentado de verdad.

El argentino aprovechó para sacarle una foto, una de esas perfectas que se dan en el momento menos esperado;

Manuel sonreía en el medio de la risa, con los ojos achinados por la alegría y la gracia, las mejillas más regordetas y tiernas, y las comisuras de la boca tiraban para arriba la expresión que, en general, era dura y fría. Los ojos miel se combinaban con el color de las orejas, dándole un aspecto juguetón y adorable.

-Mierda, con esta foto paso y re-paso y re-contra mil paso el curso.

Y Martín no se equivocó.


	7. En el trabajo

Manuela supo que algo andaba mal con solo inhalar.

Un perfume dulzón invadió su sentido de olfato por completo, arrugando la nariz mientras se preguntaba dónde había quedado ese olor a papel de impresora y a gente aburrida de oficina.

Apretó "P", pausando el Pinball que prometía una Alta Puntuación, antes de alzar la cabeza, buscando el humanoide causante del perfume con aroma a andá a saber que mierda. A ella no le interesaba.

Se topó con unos ojos brillantes de color verde, remarcados por delineador y otros componentes de maquillaje que la chilena apenas usaba. El pelo rubio caía como cascadas doradas, tapándole los hombros y parte del cuerpo al estar inclinada sobre el escritorio. Del pelo lacio perfecto resaltaba un mechón salvaje, extrañamente separado y medio saltarín que le daba un aspecto adorable y simpático, hasta carismático. A pesar de la camisa y la pollera negra que pintaban formalidad, la onda hippona de la chica resaltaba en el pañuelo colorido que recogía su flequillo y en sus aros, y quizá un poco en sus sandalias primaverescas.

-¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó amablemente Manuela, tocándose su cabello corto y rebelde que hacía juego con sus ojos.

-Soy tu nueva compa de trabajo –dijo con voz un poco molesta mientras rodeaba el escritorio y la empujaba con el culo para que le dejara un lugar en el asiento.

-Hay sillas por allá –se quejó la chilena.

-Parece que no sos muy trabajadora, ¿Eh?

Manuela se había olvidado de minimizar el juego, y se sonrojó un poco, avergonzada.

-No, lo que ocurre es que…

-Tendremos un gran campeonato de Pinball, mi querida compañera –rió la rubia y sus ojos se encendieron con un brillo especial al reírse, dejando a la chica que tenía al lado un poco atontada.

-Soy Manuela –se presentó la chilena –la que te ganará tantas veces en este juego que tendrás que renunciar para no verme la cara de la vergüenza –se burló la morocha, con una sonrisa más animada.

-Y yo soy Martina, mucho gusto –contestó la argentina –futura mejor amiga y novia de la cual te apiadarás, ¿No?

Manuela enrojeció, sin saber por qué estaba asintiendo.

-Bien, entonces seguí con ese juego, la ganadora elije donde comemos en nuestra primera cita –rió Martina, decidida a quedarse para ella sola la mujer bonita que la había flechado en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la oficina.

Manuela, encandilada y todo, frunció el ceño. No era así de fácil, por supuesto que no.

Y aun así ya andaba pensando en donde comerían esta noche.


End file.
